Celebrating the ninth day
by lemony25
Summary: On the April 9 2009 Castle surprises Beckett for their one month anniversary of fighting crime together. Told in month by month one shots on the ninth day of every month, this story will give a glimpse into the evolving relationship between Castle and Beckett over the years.
1. April 9, 2009 - The first anniversary

April 9, 2009

Kate Beckett stared at her computer screen, her eyes crossing as she tried her best to concentrate on the paperwork she needed to complete. She had been working since eight that morning and now at two in the afternoon her mind was starting to wander. She found herself against her better judgement hoping that they would get called out to a crime scene.

At that moment a large silhouette appeared over her computer screen. It unmistakably belonged to the six foot plus shadow of a man she had had following her around for the past few weeks. That of one Mr. Richard Edgar Castle.

"What you doing Beckett?" Richard Castle quipped peering over her shoulder, before she had a chance to respond to his presence.

"Paperwork, not that you would know what that was if it hit you in face Castle." she retorted, spinning her chair round to face him, causing Castle to hastily move back bumping into the desk behind hers.

"Ouch, that stings Beckett" he replied, hand over his heart pretending to look hurt.

"Anyway, why are you even here? There's no dead body for you to pine over today." said Beckett, ignoring his comment.

"I am stealing you"

"Stealing me?" she smirked, before she could stop herself.

"Yup, taking you on a magical mystery tour. Grab your coat and we shall be on our way."

"Really Castle, I have quite a lot to do here and I am sure Montgomery wouldn't want me to just disappear."

Castle turned then, calling through the open door that led to the Captain's office, to ask for permission to take the young detective out for the afternoon.

"Go ahead," the Captain Montgomery replied. "Just don't leave town or anything."

"There you see it's ok. Come with me." Castle pleaded, basically pulling Beckett from her seat. She grabbed her coat as she stood, allowing Castle to pull her towards the elevator.

"You guys have fun!" came a faint shout from the office as they walked into the elevator, the door closing behind them.

Beckett turned to face Castle, arms crossed over her chest. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Well, it wouldn't be a mystery if I told you, would it?" he said mockingly, waving his finger in front of his nose, before tapping it lightly to her temple. He pressed the ground floor button of the elevator moved slowly down.

On arriving at the ground floor Castle headed straight for the exit, waving cheerfully to the security guard as he passed through, marching onto the street. He turned to double check Beckett was still next to him, and looped his arm through hers as she caught up.

"This way," he said, continuing to walk down the street. "It isn't too far away."

They walked down street after street, occasionally changing direction, until they found themselves outside a small coffee shop.

"You took me out for coffee, Castle? We can make this at the precinct." Detective Beckett asked inquisitively.

"Today is a special occasion, and I wanted to celebrate." replied Castle, pushing open the door and settling them down at a table in the corner.

"Your birthday was last week remember," Beckett mocked, glancing around at the interior of the cafe. With a wall full of books, comfy armchairs and black and white photographs adorning the bare brick walls; she could see why Castle had been attracted to the cafe. She was still unsure as to why she was here though; they usually drank their coffee to go, or at her desk.

Beckett looked back towards Castle realising he had taken the opportunity to escape and was now stood by the baristas bar, waiting for his order. He turned around, carrying a tray full with two steaming mugs of what she guessed would be coffee, as well as two red velvet cupcakes, each with a single candle on top. Castle walked slowly back to the table, balancing the items on the tray with expert poise. He grinned at her as he walked, a full smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"Happy one month anniversary!" he exclaimed as he sat the tray on the table. Beckett smiled, laughing at the somewhat crazy man who had been following her round for the past month. "I thought I would bring you out to celebrate, to say thank you for putting up with my crazy ways." Castle continued, setting the cakes and coffees on the table, before sitting down in the other arm chair.

"It wasn't exactly out of choice Castle," replied Beckett, "but I do like cake, so thank you. One month with you hasn't been so bad after all." She reached across, swiping a bit of frosting off the top off his cupcake, before digging into her own. As much as the man in front of her infuriated her on a daily basis, she really couldn't falter his choice in food.

The conversation slipped between topics as varied as the cases they had solved during the past to Alexis' upcoming violin recital. Each of them grinning as they chatted, unaware of the young server who watched them from behind the baristas bar as she prepared another set of coffees to bring over to the couples table. The girl walked over to the table, quietly slipping the two new mugs on the table, they were too wrapped in their own conversation for them to notice. She had been instructed to keep giving them new mugs of coffee for the next two hours each time their drinks were running low, and she was more than happy to do so.


	2. An early bird catches the coffee

_May 9, 2009_

Detective Kate Beckett stirred sleepily as early morning sunshine crept through her bedroom curtains. Reacting instinctively to the changing light in the room, she turned resting on her side so she could see the clock on her nightstand. She hoped against hope that she had managed to sleep in for once. _Darn. _The clock read 7.02am, the LED screen flickering as though it was mocking her inability to lay in past seven. The young detective grimaced realising she had only managed five hours of sleep, a length of time that would be considered plenty during the working week, however it was Saturday, and she finally had the day off. The past five days had been long and busy, having consisted of not only two brutal homicides, but also the supposed kidnapping of a little girl from her home. A week that had reminded her, of the not only cruel, but selfish motives that controlled so many people; making it only harder to rest when night came.

Kate slipped out of bed, traipsing her bare feet across the hard wood floor towards the kitchen, unable to remember the last time she had eaten. On opening the fridge door, she realised once again that it was completely bare, apart from some milk, but at some point that too had started to turn green. She removed the carton, pouring the congealed contents down the sink, and placing the carton in the trash.

She reluctantly stalked over to the coffee machine, her insides aching, yet thankful that she still had one filter left, food shopping without caffeine in her system would inevitably end badly. She set the machine to brew leaving it running whilst she returned to her bedroom to have a shower and get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later Beckett walked back towards the kitchen, towel drying her short brown hair as she walked. She reached the coffee machine, picking up the jug and pouring the hot black liquid into her favourite blue mug. Mid pour the door bell rang, startling her, causing her hand to jerk simultaneously pouring coffee from the jug onto the counter, and knocking over the already half full blue mug.

She cursed. Who rang the doorbell at 7.30am? And on a weekend no less!

Placing the coffee pot on the now wet surface, she tiptoed towards the door, not wanting to let her early morning caller know that she was there.

She peered through the peep hole, trying to make out who was stood behind the door, but all she could see was a mess of dark hair.

"Beckett!" she heard a man's voice call. "Open up! I know you are looking through the peep hole."

"Castle!" she exclaimed, opening the door and quickly pulling the tall, dark haired man into the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him, hoping he hadn't woken any of her neighbours with his shouting. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten our anniversary," he exclaimed, contorting his face into a look that she was sure was supposed to be cute.

"Castle, we don't have an anniversary. We aren't a couple; and even if we were I wouldn't want to celebrate it before 8am." Kate replied bluntly, huffing, and moving over to the sofa, sitting down before Castle could respond.

He followed her over hastily, amused at her respond. He did have to admit it was early, but he knew she would be awake, and by the looks of her hair and clothing she had been up for a while.

"The greatest things always happen before 8am, Beckett," he said, perching himself on the edge of her arm chair, feeling that he should at least give her some personal space on the sofa. "Think about how many fine murders we have been to before 8am, people seem to have a knack of finding bodies nice and early. Plus, the early bird catches the best coffee."

Beckett turned to face Castle, noticing for the first time that he was indeed holding two mugs of steaming coffee, as well as bag which she guessed, probably contained her favourite pastry, the bear claw.

"Sorry," muttered Beckett, reaching over to take the cup of coffee that Castle had extended towards her.

He shrugged, passing her a bear claw, before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Can't say I would have reacted any better if you had knocked on my own door first thing in the morning. I should have called. I just didn't think"

"Castle, you never think. I didn't even realise it was part of your vocabulary," mocked Beckett, grinning at him from over her coffee cup.

"I will have you know missy, that as a bestselling novelist I have an astounding vocabulary. Thinking just makes things a little less interesting."

"Interesting was not quite the word I was going for Castle," Beckett quipped her mouth full with the remains of her pastry. She had been more hungry than she realised. "But cases with you are anything but boring."

"Glad to be of service," Castle smiled reaching over to grab her now empty cup and pastry wrapping, standing up and morving towards the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?" he called back, turning to see that she was still sat on the sofa with a confused look on her face.

"Go where? We don't have work today." Beckett sighed, standing up.

"No rest for the wicked Beckett, especially not on our anniversary."

"Really Castle, what is with all this anniversary talk?" pleaded Beckett, following him into the kitchen, where he was depositing the trash, and much to her embarrassment, cleaning up the mess she had made with her own coffee earlier.

"Don't you remember?" he turned to her, pretending, once again, to look hurt. She shook her head, confused and irritated by the man that stood before her. He continued speaking pretending not to notice the annoyed look on her face. "Last month I took you out for coffee to celebrate one month working together, well another month has gone by, and it is now the ninth of May. So as we have no case I figured we should go back to our coffee place again."

"Just how bored were you this morning, Castle?"

"Umm" said Castle, a look of guilt covering his face.

"Umm Mr Castle, umm is not a very good answer. Stalling in the interrogation room shows guilt." said Beckett, walking closer to the man that had been following her round, for the past two months.

"Well, Alexis has an end of year trip with her school this week, and they had to be dropped off at 7am."

"Ah," said Beckett still walking closer to him. So close that she could see his pupils dilating.

"And, well, I was up, so I thought," he stuttered, hyper aware of their physical closeness.

"You thought what Castle? That you would come and wake me up?"

He grabbed his ears, covering them with his hands so that she would be unable to tug them. "I knew you would be up." He said quickly.

"And how exactly did you _know _that Mr Castle?" she grabbed his nose, tugging his face towards her own, a sly grin across her face.

"Ouch! You never sleep in!" he cried. "You are my muse, I know things," he adds grinning slightly.

Beckett pauses and lets go of his nose. He knows her better than she would care to admit. She shrugs, turning to walk towards the front door, grabbing a coat from the rack as she passes it. Then with the front door open, and her keys in hand she turns back to face Castle, who, much to her amusement his still stood in the kitchen, a perplexed look on his face.

"Come along Castle," she calls, as though talking to a young child. "We wouldn't want the coffee shop to run out of the best coffee and cake would we?"

He shakes himself, willing his body to be able to respond to her voice. Regaining composure he runs toward the front door and grins as he catches sight of the look in her eyes. The look of amusement and delight that he so very rarely sees. A look that sends a shiver down his spine, to places he would rather not mention. A look that makes his heart sing and his day a thousand times brighter.


	3. Banners and Balloons

June 9, 2009

Four weeks.

It had been four weeks, since they had last spoken. Four weeks since Castle had uttered those fateful words: _'it's about your mother'_. Four weeks that felt like a lifetime.

Castle sat as it his desk, staring intently at is his computer screen as the timer moved slowly closer to zero.

One hour. One hour till he could pick Alexis up from school. One hour, until he could escape the stifling city heat, and make his way up to Hamptons for a much needed summer break.

Castle had submitted his final Heat Wave chapter earlier that morning, and now he had nothing to do but wait, however he had really spent the last four weeks waiting. Jumping up every time the phone would ring, hoping against hope that Kate Beckett's name would be flashing. The call never came.

_'Leave Castle, leave now and don't come back.' Beckett had whispered between gritted teeth, fighting back the tears that would inevitably fall. She had sat down as Castle had uttered those four awful words. Her ears ringing as he tried to explain his actions. Beckett looked down at her hands as the shook uncontrollably, squeezing them between her knees hoping to maintain control. She stared intently at the watch her father had given her; she couldn't look up, unable to let him see her pain. Castle had broken the one promise, the one thing she had asked. Why had he needed to butt in?_

_'No, Kate listen to me,' Castle continued, sitting down next to her. _

_'Stop, just stop Castle,' Kate interrupted, turning her head to look him in the eye. 'You need to leave now.' _

_Castle had stood then, the look of complete disgust in her eye scaring him into submission. 'Call me, Kate. When you are ready? I was only trying to help. Truly.' _

_He kissed her lightly on the top of the head, feeling her shiver underneath him as he touched her; before moving silently towards the exit, without looking back._

Snapping back to the present Castle reflected on how things could have gone differently; but no matter how hard he analysed the situation he was unable to come up with a solution. What he had found was worth it, so what if Kate had asked him not to, at the end of the day he was only helping her. Surely she must want to solve her mother's case as much, if not more than he did?

He wasn't comfortable with ignoring each other though. He would have to go back to the precinct one day, so seeing her was inevitable. He missed annoying her, that glint in her eye when he hit the right nerve was so darn enticing.

Maybe he should get himself arrested? Naked horse riding could work. But no, that would ruin his trip with Alexis, he couldn't find a horse and get bailed out, and still be at the gates of her school in time for pick up.

Something more low key.

He glanced at his timer, forty-five minutes to go. It was then that he noticed the date, mocking him, how could he have forgotten, today was the ninth, the day he had picked out as theirs. Now he really had to do something.

But, how to celebrate without being together?

Forty-five minutes later, Castle sat in the driving seat his car outside the school gates, honking the horn in an effort to get Alexis' attention.

'Dad, stop!' Alexis shouted over the sound of the horn, as she bound into the passenger's seat. 'People are staring at us.'

'Well I wouldn't have had to honk, if you had left school a little faster,' responded Castle, smirking as he turned the car's ignition on.

'The bell rang all of three minutes ago Dad,' exclaimed Alexis, settling into her seat, hastily fastening her seatbelt before her father drove off 'What is the rush? Traffic leaving the city won't be really bad for another couple of hours yet.'

'We have an job to do first,' smirked Castle, passing a piece of paper over to Alexis.

Alexis read off the items on the list, 'Balloons with the number 3 on them, streamers and confetti. Dad, why on earth do we need this stuff?'

'That would be telling wouldn't it,' replied Castle pulling in front of a Birthday supply store. 'Can you run in and get the stuff, I have a quick call to make?'

Alexis rolled her eyes at her father, before jumping out of the car knowing it would be useless to argue with. She returned five minutes later, bags in hand.

'Come on kiddo, we are a running out of time,' chided Castle as she got back into the car, setting off before she had a chance to fasten up her seatbelt.

They arrived at the apartment building soon after, pulling into a vacant parking spot.

'Dad, where are we?' Alexis asked cautiously, glancing up at the large unfamiliar building.

'We are going to surprise Beckett,' smiled Castle, opening his door and moving towards the lobby.

'Dad!' Alexis raced after him, bag in tow. 'She's not going to like this.'

Castle didn't doubt that Beckett would be unhappy with him, but as far as he was concerned things couldn't get any worse. Esposito was waiting nervously for them in lobby.

'Dude, she is going to kill you when she finds out what you've done,' he said as a way of greeting.

'And you'll go down as my accomplice,' smirked Castle, motioning towards the elevator, as Espo flashed his police badge at the bored looking lobby attendant.

The three of them made their way up to Kate's apartment in silence.

Esposito opened the door using his, emergency key, pushing it open to reveal Kate's apartment. Castle rushed in, pulling Alexis with him.

'Coming Javi?' he queried, turning back to face a rather ashen looking Esposito, who was still hovering in the corridor,

'Nah, I'll stay here man, I don't fancy being murdered by Beckett anytime soon.'

Castle, and Alexis set to work, decorating Kate's apartment, as though it was kids birthday party. Streamers hung from the lights and book cases, and dozens of brightly colored balloons with the number three stamped on them littered the floor. It was then that Castle revealed a homemade banner.

'Dad! Did you ruin another sheet?' asked Alexis, eyeing the banner which Castle was now hanging along the back wall.

'All for a good cause my dearest,' he grinned tacking up the sheet. 'Right, I think we are about done.' Castle moved the chair he had been using as a ladder back to the dinner table, and followed Alexis to the front door. Glancing back to survey the damage they had inflicted on Beckett's apartment.

At least it was a start he thought.

'Now let's get out of the city before Beckett comes home,' he cried running towards the elevator with an astonished Esposito on his tail, forgetting to lock up.

Alexis just stood by the apartment door and stared back into the room. She was used to her father's crazy antics, but this was a little much even for him. How long would it take Detective Beckett to realise her father was crazy about her she wondered?

'Alexis, come on!' came a shout from the other end of the corridor.

'Coming!' she called back, pulling the front door closed, but not before taking one last glance at the big white sheet where her father had hastily painted a giant castle, and then scrawled his cell number next to it.

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I can't believe so many of you have followed along so far. This chapter is now going into hiatus territory, between seasons 1 and 2, so there will be two more hiatus chapters before we reach season 2. I really wasn't sure how to tackle this period, so please let me know your thoughts. I am also aiming for around 1000 words a chapter, would you guys prefer it if they were longer? Thanks again, comments and your thoughts on it would be massively appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!**_


End file.
